


Just Maybe

by a_starlit_sky



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, Sad themes, httyd3 potential ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_starlit_sky/pseuds/a_starlit_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no happy endings. Endings are always the saddest part. So just give me a happy middle, and a very happy start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there! I firstly just going to apologise. Why? Because it’s unnecessarily depressing. Being honest, I have no idea what possessed me into writing this- I was full out sobbing after I finished it. And secondly, please enjoy!

There are no happy endings.  
Ending are always the saddest part.  
So just give me a happy middle,  
And a very happy start.

 

Some people say that there is a million different universes that our alternative selves exist in. 

They also say that soul mates also always eventually find each other. 

So just maybe, we spend our lives searching for that one thing that truly gives us life. And maybe we always find that that in every universe we dare exist.

Just maybe, somewhere else, we’re currently curled up on some worn down sofa. The rain pouring outside, bashing the window panes while we sit under a mountain of blankets; we’re clutching steaming cups of hot chocolate as we sit, leant up against each other watching the flames flicker in the nearby fireplace. Content and quiet, we have no need speak because silence is just as precious as conversation. We aren’t just friends, but we’re best friends; always there for each. Always. 

Just maybe we are adventurers. A man and his dog- his best friend- travelling all over the world, seeing sights that many would never see and could never dream of. From the dry desert plains to the snowy mountains tops; from flower filled meadows with the softest green grass, to the clammy rain-forests full colour and near alien life. We’re go getters- so full of life that we could explore the whole world and still not have enough of it. 

Just maybe we are fearless. Two souls that won’t back down to any challenge. No dare can scare us, nor task be too much, because we have each other and that is enough. No problem can stop us because together we are fighters that no one could ever hold down. And if they tried to pull us apart, we know that they would never succeed, because our invincible bond could never fall apart. 

Just maybe we are lost. We are not fine, but rather the world’s largest screw ups- with so many problems that not even a genius could solve. But sometimes it doesn’t take a genius to solve a problem but rather a shoulder to lean on, and an embrace to hold you tight when it becomes too much. But that is what best friends are for, to pick you up when you’re down and be there when your world feels upside down. It’s you and me against the world.

Just maybe we are artists. I am the artist and you are my muse. You allow me draw world in shades of pure beauty from just joy you bring to me. Together we paint a kaleidoscope of colour; bold and bright, that are mere glimpses at lives we have lived. And though I have tried, many times, I still cannot paint just how much you mean to me- just how whole you make me and how much I could never live without you.

Just maybe we are story writers that write tails to chase time. You’re talent is endless- the words you write never fail to paint worlds in my mind. Whether we fighting space aliens on the red planet mars, or diving under arctic ice sheets and watching whales swim idly past, we are always together; partners in crime. Yet the words you write still cannot describe the friendship with have.

Just maybe we’re war heroes. Yet with our souls scared from fighting- and haunted eyes to show it- we still stand bright for we are flames that can never die. We burn bright together. So let this war come for we will never stop fighting for our freedom. And if one us falls, may we have the strength to keep going; to be there to pull the other’s sorry ass from the fire because that is what best friends are for. 

Just maybe we don’t find each other at first. It might take years. I might be old and grey, with so many imperfects that a garden full of weeds might appeal to some other more. But in the end will we find each other, because weeds are flowers too- at least to that someone. And though are limbs may be numb and heart beats no longer strong, we are together; and that is good enough.

Just maybe we are two stars. We shine bright, and brighter when we are together. We light up night sky, shinning in a void of darkness, against all odds. No black hole could ever take away our light. And though are souls may be cold, we full of warmth for we are full happiness that can and will never fade; our starlight could light a universe. We are light that could bring hope to the loneliness of souls. 

Just maybe, somewhere, in some distance place, far away from here and far too distance to reach: we are not here right now. Maybe somewhere, I am not holding you tight in my arms, and your scaled body is not curled tightly round me for the very last time. Maybe are eyes aren’t clouded with tears, and our limbs don’t tremble, and are chest don’t heave in pain. 

Maybe somewhere you don’t need to leave me alone, to keep fighting all by myself, and I don’t need to leave you alone in isolation. And that elsewhere, the road we walk doesn’t split in half and cause us to go our separate ways. 

I try to tell myself though we are now apart we are never truly alone, and though that is true because I know that I could never forget you- I could never forget us- as you leave my embrace, taking away all my warmth in body and my breaking heart, I know I am alone. 

And as are eyes meet for the very last time, I smile. And so do you with your toothless grin. 

Because maybe, just maybe, somewhere we are meeting for the very first time.

Maybe somewhere, it isn’t are last.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m going put it out there, but if HTTYD3 ends with anything other than happiness, I think my heart will actually die. Well, bring on 2018… 
> 
> Anyways, thanking you all for reading, and as always: Stay safe, dream big xx


End file.
